warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mastery Rank/@comment-107.220.138.4-20180902201035/@comment-107.220.138.4-20180903214651
Hennils, your arguments are poor. I realize you're a fan of the game, but none of this makes sense. Which is half the problem. I know I like the Tiberon, so why am I being forced to use a Soma to "level up", when I just want to use my Tiberon? Maybe I could use other weapons in my Secondary and Melee slots? But what if I like my Lex Prime and Jaw Sword? The system essentially punishes you for playing how you want to play. Few weapons in the game that are widely considered bad? Maybe this is a perspective thing on your part, but no there's plenty of weapons--probably more than half-that are made largely obsolete by their contemporaries, and are linearly less effective at doing the same the further you go in the game; Especially in the case of Primes. Now maybe you mean that technically any weapon can be good in the right hands with enough patience--in that case I agree. But that's also a fallacy and blatant generalization. Technically, a stick is just as deadly as a gun in the right hands with the right conditions. The quests thing is a completely worthless statement that simply reiterates the function of the game mechanic, which isn't even close to the point I was making. My point was that, in other games, there are a plethora of side quests to participate in, and are there to supplement your growth as a player to mitigate The Grind™. There is no reason the quests could not do that here--especially when, if you're honest with yourself, everything preceeding NATAH is extremely shallow lorewise and content wise, and are really just regular missions with some dialogue over them that give you a nice blueprint at the end. No, it makes perfect sense. Warframes and weapons would be akin to skills or--shocker--''weapons'' in other games. The function of levelling in a game outside of it's most basic mechanic of giving a sense of growth, is to provide a steady progression through the game. This is especially true for MMOs, whose existence thrives on keeping players playing. Regardless, Mastery Rank stalls you from using certain Frames, most weapons, and preceeding to more difficult areas in a game. All things that a level cap would function as in another MMO. Then the MR cap is actualy 25, not 30. Why is that even a piece of info on this wiki if it's not true and has no bearing in reality? Where does this info even come from then? What a shilling, hand waving statement. Listen, I get you're a fan of the game and all, and that's fine, but you're not doing anyone--especially the game--any favors by pretending that the game is flawless. Games are capable of entertaining you "over a long period of time" without actively wasting your time. Why does a Warframe take almost an entire workweek to make? Why do Formas take a day to make? Why does Mastery Rank move so slowly? Why did I have to grind for three days straight in defense missions for a Continuity? It's to make you waste time, so that you play the game for longer. That's a flaw. And telling people to leave just because they criticize your favorite game is extremely childish. HAGD.